Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?
Stupe will rise again. "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" is the third episode of Battle for Dream Island (BFDI). The episode was released on March 1, 2010. In this episode, the contestants must finish a test to win the challenge. The highest scoring contestant will get a Win Token. It was most likely named after Snowball due to his poor performance on the test. Plot Cake at Stake Announcer announces Cake at Stake. Firey is sad that he must go to Cake at Stake. The players are gathered by a circle. The screen that was used to count votes read just 2 at first, but Announcer thinks it's not true. Suddenly, the digit 1 appears left of the 2, indicating that there were twelve votes in total. A Key Lime Pie was the cake of this episode, which Pin and Match disliked. The others talk about the cake they want. Pin decides not to use her win token (even with a montage showing reasons to hate Pin). Eraser, Bubble, Pencil, and Pin have 0 votes. Pen received 1 vote as Speaker reveals he is boring, according to a voter; along with Firey and Match. Blocky is next with 2 votes, While Spongy is called next with Woody freaking out, it is revealed Spongy is eliminated at 4 votes. The Sender Scoop Thrower picks up Spongy and throws him. Because he is fat, it only throws him far enough to fall upon Bubble, popping her. Contest Speaker then introduces the next contest as a "test of basic memory and knowledge" explaining that the team with the highest total marks wins, and the player on that team who scored highest will receive a Win Token. He also mentions the Ice Cube Recovery Center Creator is in progress to re-create Ice Cube (destroyed during Cake at Stake). The contest begins: Golf Ball sings to herself while completing the quiz; Pencil and Match are enthralled with the pencil that is being used resembles Pencil. Snowball comments on the "stupidity" of the test. As Pin checks the field (while at the same time not completing her quiz) she deduces that Woody has Testophobia and no one has that disease. She then kicks him as punishment. As Speaker hums to himself, Blocky shadily attempts to steal the test answers. Tennis Ball confronts Rocky about his inability to complete the test due to having no arms. He gives no excuse as Golf Ball and himself have learned to write with their feet. This angers Rocky, so he kicks Tennis Ball. Snowball is then shown to still be angry at his test, crushing his pencil in full view of a gasping Pencil. One shard of the pencil speeds through the air and hits an unsuspecting Bubble. Leafy notices the ICRCC has 20 minutes remaining and questions "Needy" about whether "non-existent" Ice Cube is mad at her. Needle slaps Leafy for calling her Needy, but decides on a "No". Match then asks how Pencil is doing on the test. In a cutscene, a long and possibly microscopic doodle is shown, indicating numerous feelings of Pencil (and even stating that she does not want to start the test). A cut back to Woody shows him falling into the ground from Pin's kick, barely missing Coiny who eventually falls into the hole as well. Firey is gleeful and laughs at their misfortune. Meanwhile, Blocky shares his glory of taking the test answers with a high five, but accidentally hits Eraser too hard, knocking him into Woody's hole. Pen then rejects his high-five. Match introduces her mini-Match to Pencil, and solely decides to play Spongy Cake. However, this causes the two toys to set fire to the tests. Tennis Ball was still rolling down the hill at this point, rolling into the fire, launching into the air and landing in Woody's hole. Pin joins him only to kick him down basing her theory on removing some bad players out of the challenge. Blocky has concerns about the fire due to his composition of wood. Just then, the ICRCC finishes, and Ice Cube walks out. Seconds later, Blocky throws her into the fire. After no success, Blocky tosses a continuously reproduced Ice Cube 4 times into the fire. Bubble then calls Match and Pencil guys, causing Match to slap her. Pencil is angry at this, but Bubble insists it's too easy to pop her. Blocky continues to hold the ICRC over the fire. Soon, it begins to rain, causing Firey to hide in a rain shelter. The fire is put out, and Pen rejoices. Blocky redirects their attention to copying the answers for the tests. Pencil and Match decide to rip up Bubble's test paper due to her stupidity. Snowball rips up his test paper in anger. Golf Ball finishes the test, and then she yells at Rocky for not completing his. Speaker asks for the test papers, and then displays the scores. However, after he decides to double check the answers, he determines by scanning that Pen and Blocky have stolen the test answers. He sets both of their scores to zero, changing the winners of the contest from the Cherries to the Grapes, giving Golf Ball a Win Token, and putting the remaining Cherries up for elimination. Ending Tennis Ball, Eraser, Coiny, and Woody are still stuck in the hole. Tennis Ball then says the he has to go to the bathroom. Trivia *The episode title is referred to the game show called "Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader?" *The Cake at Stake intro was altered in this episode. There no longer is a fade and the word "at" changed from pink to green. This version of the Cake at Stake intro was used in every subsequent episode up until episode 10. *Pin and Match are revealed to dislike key lime pie. *This episode reveals that Woody has testophobia, which is a fear of taking tests. *The questions shown to be on the test are as follows: **If you don't do want to eat, how long can you survive? Do you know? I don't think you do, so you shall fail, ha-ha. **Do you like tennis balls? Also, please do not doodle on this test. Just don't do it. So yeah, answer. *Pencil's doodle includes real objects of three hair follicles, and a blood platelet; along with a drawing of a virus, possibly joking with the fact that the doodles got very small. **Pencil mentions she likes chocolate in her doodle. **She also writes that "GB is mean", "Spongy is SO fat", "Yay its match my bff", "bubble is a friend", and that she doesn't want to start the test. **Also, there is a drawing called "Look, an atom!" **She also writes that she likes going to Htwins.net. **She also writes do you like BROWN? The word brown is brown. *This is the first of the two episodes to mention a contestant in the title, in this case it's Snowball. The second episode to mention a contestant occurs 3 seasons later, which is Getting Teardrop to Talk. *This is the first and probably only episode where there is rain. *A pre-drawing of a stick figure resembling David is featured in the doodle. *There are 23 pencils in Pencil's doodle. *The scores are as follows: **Squishy Cherries: ***Blocky and Pen: 20->0 (because they cheated) ***Pin: 14 **Squashy Grapes: ***Golf Ball: 19 ***Rocky: 0 ***Teardrop: 15 *Teardrop is not seen even once throughout the entire episode, despite that she managed to complete the test. **However, she is mentioned twice, as follows: ***1st: by Firey after he realized that it's raining and saying that it's "Teardrop Family Reunion". ***2nd: indirectly by the TV screen while displaying the total scores. *Match is the first contestant to say the "Voting is open till" line at the end of the episode. *This marks the first time someone calls Needle "Needy". This happened when Leafy asked "Needy" if non-existent Ice Cube or "Icy" was mad at her. Since Leafy referred to her as "Needy", Needle slapped her. *This is the first time Bubble pops herself, implying the first time someone commits suicide on the show. *The ICRCC said: **1st Time: "NOTHING, IDLE, WATCHING, AMERICAN, IDOL, WAITING, NOT SURE, PREGNANT, WINNING $, SILENT, DISPLAYING, STATUS" **2nd Time: "THINKING, BEING A, BRO ICRCC, TO BE, QUOTE, UNQUOTE, "COOL", NOW I AM, SUPPOSEDLY, PRETENDING, TO BE DOING, THE ACT OF" **3rd Time: "COULD, YOU, JUST, NOT WATCH, ME WHILE, I DISPLAY, THE STATUS, ACTUALLY, NEVER, MIND, FORGET, IT" *Blocky's cheating that led to elimination was used in Total Firey Island. *In the new thumbnail, Snowball has a new body. *This episode reveals that objects in the ''Battle For Dream Island ''series are capable of using the bathroom, although it does not explain what they do in there. The only other episode referencing a bathroom is Paper Towel. *Both Golf Ball's singing while taking the test and the Announcer's humming while not looking at the test answers are references to Four's humming at the beginning of X Finds Out His Value. Goofs *When Match asks Pencil how is she doing in the test, Match says "teh", incorrectly pronouncing the word "test". **Another error also occurred that Pencil is oversized and much larger than Match in the same scene. *At the Cake of Stake for the results of Episode 2, when Pin and others talk of hating Key Lime Pie, they are on the left side of the "arena". However, once Win Token usage is talked about, Pin and everyone on the left side appear on the right. This occurs again but with only Pen moving to the left after he receives his second Key Lime Pie (his first one from another contestant). *In the calling of all players at Failer's Waiting Room from Episode 2, Speaker verbally calls for Pin, but in the sentences shown, it says Pen, this was fixed with an annotation. *Woody's number of votes is never revealed (as in every other episode that it was declared last safe), even though it is truly 3 votes. *Just before Bubble gets slapped and popped by Match, both of her legs are moving at the same time, making her walking like she has a broken leg. *When Tennis Ball explains that no arms is no excuse, his test and pencil, along with Rocky's are in front of them. But in the next scene, after Rocky gets mad, all that left is only Tennis Ball's pencil. *When Match says "Let's play Spongy Cake", if you listen closely, you can hear Pencil mimicking her. **This also occurs after Match says "I got a mini-Match too!", you can hear someone says "Place!" twice in the background at a very small volume. ***However, this could be an accident/mistake either by Michael or Cary Huang when recording the lines. *Ice Cube has no face or legs when Blocky holds the ICRC up to the fire. **The door of the ICRC is also facing at the wrong direction. *When Bubble is recovered, the door is knocked out. *When Golf Ball gets mad at Rocky for not knowing how to write, Rocky's pencil is gone. *When Tennis Ball rolls down after Rocky kicked him, Tennis Ball's right leg was not attached to him. *When it's raining, the ICRC's door is gone. *After the TV screen displays all the contestants' scores, Rocky's test is still on him even though it has already been collected. *At the end of the episode, Tennis Ball's line is cut off. *Tennis Ball and Rocky's tests are missing. Deaths #Bubble gets crushed by Spongy during Cake at Stake. #Bubble gets popped by a pencil shard. #Ice Cube is thrown in a fire 12+ times by Blocky. #Bubble gets popped by Match's slap. #Bubble gets popped by Needle when she tries counting to three. Characters * Snowball * Blocky * Bubble * Pencil * Match * Leafy * Needle * Ice Cube * Coiny * Tennis Ball * Golf Ball * Eraser * Pen * Pin * Firey * Spongy * Woody * Rocky * Announcer * Flower (Flashback and Cameo) Missing * Teardrop (Mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Pre Merge Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Voting episodes Category:2010 episodes Category:Cake at Stake